


The Ex

by DominatorBot



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: In an alternate universe Dominator arrives in the Galaxy, but this time she is here for a different reason...
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furryknightking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryknightking/gifts).



# Wander Over Yonder

“Nothing. Ever. Changes.” Commander Peepers said and nobody listened. Everyone was too busy fighting or chasing. It was the same story for months now and Peepers was fed up with the whole thing. If Hater would just listen to his advice and ignore that weird alien they could have ruled the Galaxy by now. Sometime Peepers had to wonder if Hater's heart was even in villainy any more.

A shadow appeared. Its triangular shape covered the surface of the planet, shrouding them all in darkness. Hater had stopped next to him and watched as the new ship hovered over their heads.

Far from them was Wander and Sylvia. The Zbornak looked concerned while the orange spoon had the face of someone who had just seen a ghost.

A female voice called out from the imposing ship. “Hey, Wander. I bet you thought you'd never see me again. Hahaha!”

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. “You know who this is?”

Wander scratched the back of his head. “Well, sorta. It's a long story.”

Sylvia was about to ask him to spill it but she was cut short when a hatch had opened on the underside of the ship revealing the tip of a massive drill. Sylvia quested that a drill that size could easily crack open a planet.

“You can explain later. Right now we...”

“Need to get the heck outta here!” Wander leaped onto Sylvia's back and encased them in a bubble.

“Really? You're not going to run off and get into trouble?”

“Nope, I need some time to think and I can't do that if she's going to be chasing us!”

“Oh this story is going to be juicy I can tell.”

“Can we please go before...”

The drill struck the planet sending everyone on the ground flying into the air. Their Bubble miraculously stayed intact. “What the flarp?” Sylvia yelled over the sound of the heavy machinery the made the drill move.

“C'mon Syl, we need to go!”

“Okay okay, calm down.” Sylvia tried to launch them up into space but she didn't move five feet when the Bubble burst. Destroyed by a laser from the scary looking ship.

“I've spent so long looking for you, did you think I'd let you leave that easily?”

Wander and Sylvia fell face first to the ground. After they picked themselves up and wiped away the dust on their bodies.

“I'm gonna show this chump who's the greatest in this Galaxy!” Hater bellowed as he used the drill to board her ship with Peepers following close behind.

“Sir, you should really reconsider!”

“Not a chance Peeps! I'm taking this fool down!”

Peepers groaned but kept up with Hater anyway. It was stupid and reckless what they were doing but maybe they could use this to their advantage.

“Sir, did you hear what this woman said when she arrived? Do you think she knows Wander?”

“Pfft, who cares! After I take her down it won't matter. Then we can get back to destroying Wander ourselves!”

“We have better things to do than chasing down that wandering weirdo.”

“That wandering weirdo keeps ruining my plans! And you want to ignore him?!”

They entered the ship. None of it looked familiar to them. “Yes sir. Because...”

They both stood in awe at the arsenal of powerful, world breaking weapons decorating the armoury.

“Just who the heck is this woman anyway?”

“I have no clue, sir.”

Hater cracked his knuckles. “Time to show her who the boss of this Galaxy is.”

Back outside Wander and Sylvia watched as Hater and Peepers disappeared into the ship. “Oh no, now we gotta go save them!” Wander winced.

“Do we though? I mean Hater could distract this person long enough for us to get away!”

“Sylvia! I may be terrified to board that ship but I would never abandon a friend.”

“That's a funny thing for you to say Wander.”

“What does she mean by that?”

“Well, it's just that, she's...”

## 

THE EX

“She's your WHAT?!” Sylvia's mouth hung open like her jaw suddenly couldn't work.

“Like I said, it's a long story and it's a bit complicated.”

“Oh, I bet. I'm just surprised is all. I've never seen you interested in anyone like that before.”

“When I explain it it will make more sense, I promise.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Right now though we need to save Hater. He has no idea what he's walking in to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let's just say that the place where she comes from encourages conquering.”

Sylvia felt panic setting in. “And are they good at it?”

“Very.”

Sylvia gulped.

“But I'm confident with you by my side we can do this.” Wander took her hand.

“Ugh, you're so sappy! I'm gonna throw up!” The female voice made a retching sound.

“I already don't like her.”

“We better hurry before something bad happens to those two.”

“Right behind ya, pal. Even if I'd rather not risk my skin saving Hater and Peepers.”

Wander ran up the edge of the drill, following the same path Hater had taken to gain access to the ship.

“Ooh, you're actually coming into my ship? Very brave of you. I'll be waiting.”

When they entered the bowels of this ship they tried to figure out which direction Hater would have gone in.

“This place is a maze. Even if we knew where he had gone to we'd still probably get lost.”

“I never spent a lot of time on this ship.”

“I can't say I blame you.” Sylvia shivered. The eerily large corridors glowed a colour not too dissimilar from lava. The walls seemed to pulse as if lava also flowed behind them. And the heat of the ship gave off that impression too.

They heard a noise coming from behind.

“Syl, we better run.”

“What is it?”

“Her Bots.”

An army of robots, who looked like mechanical versions of the Watchdogs, same stomping around the corner, heading straight for them.

“I think I can handle these dorks. Right ladies?” She flexed.

“Sylvia! Wait!”

But it was too late. There was a triumphant roar followed by a cracking of bones and a howl of agony.

“Sylvia!” Wander ran to his friend, checking her wrist.

“That was unexpected.”

“Syl, your hand!”

“Oh that'll heal just fine. It's the Bots I'm worried about.”

The machines came closer to them.

Sylvia threw Wander onto her saddle and sprinted away from the Bots. But they pursued them. Shots flew about their heads, each missing by mere inches.

“You know, I really hope Hater is alive.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, so I can kill him myself!”

* * *

Hater and Peepers were standing before a tall armoured man, his black cloak covering his large body and a skull-like helmet his his face. Hater was not impressed.

“This guy's a total poser! Show me to your boss! Right now!”

“BOSS? I AM THE BOSS!” The tall imposing figure morphed their hands to create magma cannons. She aimed them directly at Hater. “I AM LORD DOMINATOR!”

Hater was confused. “But we heard a woman's voice!”

Dominator blasted two heavy streams of lava at Hater, pushing him back into the wall behind him. “Ow! That burns!”

The bulky menace then switched their hands to thick ropes, wrapping them around Hater and battered him against the walls.

Hater literally fell to pieces.

Peepers squinted at the site of the broken Hater. “This is not good.”

“Hatey!” Wander's voice echoed down the halls.

“We've come to rescue you. For some reason.” Sylvia didn't look too concerned.

“W-what?” He raised his head to see Wander and Sylvia coming to him.

Lord Dominator also witnessed their approach. “HELLO, WANDER. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME.” The figure walked down the steps and past Hater. They barely noticed him as they walked by. “PATHETIC.”

Wander waved weakly at the menacing form. “Hey, Dom.”

“THAT'S LORD DOMINATOR TO YOU!” They extended a lava covered hand at Wander, picking him up and pulling him in close to them. “AND DON'T FORGET THAT.”

Sylvia got mad. “Hey! You put my friend down right now!”

“SILENCE!” Dominator threw a blob of liquid metal at Sylvia, covering her mouth. She could only speak in muffles.

Hater shook his head and gathered himself up. “Uh, what's going on?”

“Looks like Dominator and Wander do have some history.” Peepers pointed at them.

“What!?” Hater saw Wander in Dominator's grasp. “But he's MY enemy!”

Feeling his rage bubbling to the surface Hater activated his evil green lightning, sheathing his body in cosmic green light. He levitated four feet above the ground. And fired a deadly blast of evil energy at Dominator. The large person stumbled backwards, dropping Wander. Hater laughed, there was no way they could survive that.

But they did. Then with a terrible coldness in their voice they said, “HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH HUMILIATION? I THINK I'LL BREAK YOU INTO A THOUSAND PIECES.”

The armoured monster fired another stream at Hater.

His evil energy shielded him from the worst of her attack but it still hurt. Once again he slammed into the wall behind him, his bones shaking on impact. “Peepers!” He cried out.

Commander Peepers withdrew his blaster pistol and fired off a few shots at Dominator. They easily deflected the lasers with their lava covered hands. Then when they found an opening they reached out and grabbed Peepers and threw him into Sylvia. They both crashed to the floor, hard.

“IS THIS THE BEST THIS GALAXY HAS TO OFFER?” She scoffed. “WORTHLESS.”

“Dom, please don't hurt anyone. It's me you want.”

“I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME LORD DOMINATOR!” They picked him up again. “AND WE ARE GOING TO RESUME WHERE WE LEFT OFF ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.”

“But why?”

“BECAUSE I WANT WHAT I'M OWED.”

“But I don't owe you anything!”

“YES, YOU DO. AND THIS TIME YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY. I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT.”

“You don't know what you're asking for!”

“I THINK I DO.”

Another bolt of green lightning sent Dominator through the stairs behind them. Hater had used up as much power as he could to knock them back. “Hatey?” Was he just saved by Hater?

“What the grop is going on?!”

“I'll explain later, I promise. But we need to get out of here fast!”

Hater joined Wander in picking Sylvia and Peepers up off the floor. Using the last bit of energy he had, Hater zapped the liquid metal covering Sylvia's mouth. “Uh, thanks.” She said with some bewilderment.

“Yeah, well, don't get used to it!”

“Oh don't worry, I wont. Now hop on so I can get us outta here!” They all leapt up onto her back. Sylvia easily carried them all. Zbornak's could hold up to twice their own weight after all.

“Hang on tight!” She sprinted out of the control room and down the winding corridors. She wasn't sure where she was going but as long as Dominator was far enough behind she didn't really care.

“Keep going straight ahead!” Ordered Peepers.

“Are you nuts? There's a wall there!”

“Yes, a wall I can destroy! Wander, get your Orbble Juice ready.”

Wander pulled the bottle out from his hat and unscrewed the lid. As Sylvia approached the wall Peepers fired off a charged shot, putting a hole large enough for them to jump through. When Sylvia made the leap Wander wrapped them all in a bubble. All four of them ran as fast as they could, putting a great distance between them and Dominator.

Finally they were safe.

Exhausted from all the running they agreed to land on a nearby planet and rest for the night. Sylvia prepared some food for them to eat while Wander and Peepers set up a small camp. Hater kicked back and watched as everyone but himself did the work.

When everything was ready they sat in a circle around the fire, slurping up the food. Hater complained that the food was practically inedible.

They all ignored him.

“Not to put you on the spot buddy but I think now is a good time you tell us what exactly is going on between you and this Lord Dominator.”

“I never thought I would have to tell this story but you all deserve to know.”

“Better not be a boring story.” Hater grumbled.

“Shh.” Said Sylvia.

Hater shushed her back.

Wander took a deep breath. “This story goes all the way back to my home Galaxy...”

* * *

In another Galaxy far from the one where he was telling his story there was a peaceful kingdom. In this place lived a race of fluffy creatures of all shapes, sizes and colours. They spent their days helping one another, making life a little bit easier for those around them. It was the main driving force of their society.

Over time some would leave the kingdom and help those far away from their home. And things were going quite well until _they_ turned up.

At first no one knew where they came from. One day they just appeared and started conquering planets in their goal to take over the whole galaxy. The furry aliens were not aware of these invaders until most of the galaxy had fallen to them.

So, living up to their reputation of helping others it was decided that they needed to help the galaxy by stopping these invaders. It was time for them to negotiate. Find out what they were after and try to offer an alternative. It didn't work. They wanted to rule over everything and that was all.

The creatures soon returned home. Fighting wasn't an option. They are a peaceful race that abhorred violence. For days they talked about other options, trying to think of new negotiating strategies.

Then they were attacked. Death and destruction rained down on their peaceful world, reducing a lot of it to ruin. In a desperate attempt to save his people the ruler of the kingdom issued an ultimatum to their attackers, giving their ruler a new offer.

The two met on neutral ground, alone.

“This has gone far enough Dominator. I have come here to put an end to the madness.”

“I'm curious to see what you can offer me.”

“This offer comes with conditions. If you agree you can longer attack my home as we will be bound.”

“Interesting.”

“I offer you my son, to marry any one of your daughters when he is of age. This will unite our families and we can once again have peace.”

“That is quite the offer. You're willing to sacrifice your child's future in the name of peace? You're a lot more devious than I was led on to believe.”

“Do you accept or not?”

“I think I will. I'm curious to see how this plays out.”

“My son is still young. It'll be some time before he is old enough to marry.”

“I will call off my forces. But if you try to wiggle your way out of this I will not hesitate to destroy every last inch of this world.”

They shook hands then parted ways.

Years later when his son was old enough to know about his fate his father took him aside and explained to him what was to happen.

He didn't take it well.

“You can't do this! Don't I have a say in the matter? I can't marry someone I don't know.”

“I'm afraid there is no choice. If you refuse then our planet may be destroyed.”

“This isn't right! You can't just send me off to live with those monsters.”

“I know I placed a terrible burden on you and for that I'm sorry.”

“Is that it? Just a simple 'sorry'?”

“What else can I say?”

“How about 'we'll find another way' or something?”

The boy's father lowered his head. He felt ashamed at his decision. His son was right, of course but in his attempt to save his planet he had made an awful sacrifice.

“Can I at least know her name?”

“She calls herself Lord Dominator. Dom for short.”

“Dominator?” The boy asked with fear in his eyes.

Several days later the wedding was due to happen. Hundreds of people gathered for the ceremony. Inside the palace the bride waited for her future husband to show up. But there was no sign of him.

* * *

“Oh, Wander. That's all kinds of messed up.” Sylvia said in disbelief.

Hater was laughing. “You left her on the alter? That's cold, Wander.”

“Trust me, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings. But my father wanted me to marry a girl whose face I've never even seen!”

Hater suddenly had a horrible thought. “Do you think there's a reason she wears that armour? Like, is she some kind of horrible monster underneath? Maybe she looks like a zombie? Or her skin is cracked? Or what if she doesn't even have skin!”

Sylvia rolled her eyes. “ _You_ don't even have skin!”

“Yeah, but, I'm also handsome.”

“If you say so.”

“Oh grop, what if Hater's right? What if she is a monster under that armour?!”

“Wander! I'm surprised at you!”

“Huh?”

“Judging someone's appearance before you even see them? That's not like you.”

“I know, Syl. I'm just afraid.”

“I understand. But this is a problem that's not going to go away. I think it's time you faced your past and try to put an end to this.”

“But how? This isn't even my fault.”

“Not to sound cold but Hater is right, you did leave her standing alone. I know you were forced into a bad situation but you could have at least tried talking to her first.”

Wander sat quietly for a while, deep in thought.

“You're right, Syl. I should do now what I should have done then. I need to fix this even if it means getting hurt.”

“I've got your back, pal. Whatever happens, I'll make sure you don't get hurt.”

“Thanks, Syl.” He hugged her.

“And Peepers and I have a score to settle!” He shook a closed fist.

“You're not going to hurt her, are you?”

Hater laughed. “Of course I am! I will not let her get away with humiliating me like that!”

Peepers tapped Hater. “She's quite powerful, sir. Is that the wisest thing to do?”

Hater took Peepers aside and leaned down to whisper to him. “When that dope Wander goes to have his stupid talk with her she'll be distracted.”

“Oh. Which means she won't see you coming.”

“Exactly.”

“Brilliant, sir. But may I suggest a slight alteration?”

They whispered for a while before they both turned around to face Wander and Sylvia. “Peepers has convinced me that you are right, Wander. We will help you reach Dominator.”

Sylvia scratched her chin. “What are you two up to?”

They tried to look as innocent as possible. It didn't work.

“I'm keeping my eye on you two.”

Hater and Peepers gave each other a knowing look.

Wander produced his bottle of Orbble Juice and formed a Bubble around them all. “Let's not keep her waiting.”

* * *

The ship had not gone from the region where they had left it. It's massive bulk blocked the sun behind it making the system look like it was shrouded in darkness. Wander felt his stomach drop at the sight. He was terrified at what was going to happen but he knew he had to accept the danger and do what he needed to do.

The base of the ship opened up as if expecting them to enter without resistance. But then, what kind of resistance could they offer? Any attempt to fight would be met with devastating force.

Even Hater felt a chill on his spine as they landed on the deck, surrounded by Dominator's Bots. Hundreds of them. Hater then wondered if it was such a good idea coming back her at all.

Dominator's feminine voice returned. “So you've come crawling back, have you? What makes you think I even want you now?”

“Dominator, I've come her to explain myself and to try to make things right.”

“Ha! What's there to explain? You left me standing like a fool and disappeared. Seems pretty simple to me.”

“Please, let me talk with you.”

She was silent for an agonizing amount of seconds. “Okay, but only you. No Zbornak or whoever else is with you.”

“Deal.”

“Wander, I can't protect you if you're alone.”

“I know, but I need you to trust me.”

“You know I do.” She hugged him. “Be safe, pal.”

Wander smiled at her then exited the Bubble and approached the nearest Bot. “Um, take me to your leader?”

The Bot grabbed Wander roughly and carried him away, leaving Sylvia alone with Hater and Peepers who were looking less upset than they should be.

“What are you two so happy about?”

Hater giggled. “This is our chance! With Dominator putting her attention onto Wander we can sneak up behind her and finish her off. We could even take over this ship and become THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY!”

Sylvia's eyes widened. “Don't you even think about it. I won't let you ruin what Wander's trying to do!” She charged towards Hater with her fist up and ready to punch.

But his cosmic green lightning was too much for her, leaving her twitching and smoking on the deck.

“Nicely done, sir. Now we put our plan into action!”

They ran off towards the direction that the bots left in.

Sylvia pushed herself up from the ground. “I'll need to stop them before they get to Wander and Dominator.” She hurried off after them, hoping that she could reach them in time.

* * *

Wander was thrown to the floor in front of Dominator. She was standing tall in front of him, the glow of the ship reflecting off of her black armour. She looked frightening up close. Wander could feel the heat emanating from her, like she was made of lava herself. Maybe she was?

His question was answered when she retracted her faceplate revealing her true face. She wasn't at all what he was expecting.

A beautiful green face with black lips and large red eyes stared back at him, amusement showing on her face. The rest of the helmet disappeared while the rest of the armour shrunk down to a less intimidating outfit.

But only slightly less.

“Dominator, I..”

“Did you really come all this way to apologise?”

“That and other things.”

“Oh?”

“Dom, I am very sorry for how I handled myself at our forced wedding.”

She crossed her arms. “Your father made a deal.”

“He did, but he never asked me what I wanted.”

“Would you have agreed?”

He hesitated, not wanting to hurt her feelings but also wanting her to know the truth. “No.”

She turned her back to him. “And if we had met before? If you had gotten to know me?”

“Even if we did we shouldn't feel pressured to get married. That's a huge step! Couples need to make sure they know what they're getting into when they make that decision. We never had that chance.”

“And if we did?”

“I don't know. I don't know anything about you. I didn't even know what you looked like until now.”

“So what do you think?”

“Well, you're very pretty but that's not enough of a reason to get married.”

“No I suppose it's not. But that hardly matters now.” A large lava coloured hand stretched out and grabbed Wander. “Because we're doing this anyway.”

“What?! No!” He pleaded but to no avail.

“I'm taking you back with me and you are going to honour the deal your father made.”

“Dominator, please.”

“Shut up!”

An explosion erupted above her, green lightning shooting out in all directions. “Lord Dominator! It is I, Lord Hater!”

“You dare try to fight me?”

“I do dare! Have at you!”

Hater threw himself into the bridge of her ship, fists glowing green and rage in his eyes.

Dominator tossed Wander towards the Bots. “Keep him safe while I deal with this fool.”

She switched her armour back on. “I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS.”

“As will I.” Hater roared at her, colliding their dangerous powers. Shock-waves of heat and lightning spread out, damaging the ship around them. Parts of the wall broke off while computers overloaded. The noise was deafening.

“Stop this! You don't need to fight!”

“Stay out of this Wander!” Hater shot a bolt at Wander, singing his fur.

Dominator stopped her movements to see what he had done then slowly turned her head towards Hater, pulling her helmet back. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Wander's my enemy, not yours!”

“You have no idea what Wander is to me.”

Wander raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? She knew him about as well as he knew her, so what was she getting at?

“I don't care!” He shot a ball of lightning at her that she deflected towards the ceiling.

“You hurt him. You die.” She said through gritted teeth.

“What do you care anyway? He's just some furry weirdo!”

She didn't answer with words but with violence, wrapping Hater up with two thick lava drenched ropes and throwing him against every surface in the room. Hater was almost in pieces when she finally stopped. He tumbled to the ground when she released him.

It was Wander's pleading cries, begging her to stop that got to her. She switched off her armour. “Just go.” She said without looking at him. “Take Hater and leave.”

The Bot released it's iron grip on Wander giving him the chance to pick Hater up from the floor. Above them Commander Peepers was watching and quickly joined them when he saw what had happened.

As they made their way towards the exit Wander stopped to look at Dominator. She was on her knees and from what he could tell it looked like she was crying.

“Peeps, take Hater somewhere safe. I'll catch up in a minute.”

“Are you crazy? Actually don't answer that.” The little eyeball-man helped Hater up and walked him away from the scene of the battle.

Wander carefully approached Dom, convinced that this might be a trick. “Dom?”

“I told you to go!” She said while wiping away her tears.

“Why are you crying?”

She sniffed. “I... I don't want to talk about it.”

He sat down beside her. “Give it a go. It might help.”

She took a deep breath. “I thought that for once I won't be alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I've never had any friends. No one who cared about me.”

“What about your family?”

“Ha, they never showed a bit of interest in me. Why do you think my dad tried to marry me off? I was just something to be used by him.”

“Dom, I had no idea.”

“And I thought, maybe this was my chance to no longer feel alone. And then when they day came, you ran away without saying a word. I'm not going to lie, it hurt a lot.”

“If I had known that I would have done things differently.”

“Would you?”

“Absolutely! I feel terrible about what I did to you.”

“So you'll come back with me?”

“Uh, no but why don't you stay here, in this Galaxy?”

“Why? What would be the point?”

He took her hand. “Because I would like to be your friend.”

Dominator stared down at his hand touching hers. “Do you mean that?”

“I do.” He smiled at her.

“I think I would like that.” She said smiling back at him.

And so they became friends. The Galaxy was spared Dominator's path of destruction and no villain dared to come after Wander again. Dominator even used her ship and Bots to help out wherever she could.

Wander, seeing the kind heart that was hiding inside her this whole time had fallen in love with her. At first he didn't know what to do about it but eventually his other best friend told him to just tell her. Whatever she decides to do with that information is up to her.

To Wander's delight she revealed she had felt the same way about him and also didn't know what to do about it. But now that they both knew they grew closer together and life was good.

The End


End file.
